


a thousand and one dates (and only one successful)

by ava_quinncurtis



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_quinncurtis/pseuds/ava_quinncurtis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy and Toby seem to be enjoying their date... until the phone rings and the night turns into babysitting Ralph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a thousand and one dates (and only one successful)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katasstropheee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katasstropheee/gifts).



> Drabble for Kat, who asked for a Quintis romantic date getting interrupted. Hope you like it love! :)xx

“When you think about it,” Toby started to stay, tucking his chin into Happy’s neck. The mechanical genius closed her eyes, slightly pouting. “Oh please, doc. Just shut up…” 

She started playing with his fingers, tangling them in her own, slightly grinning, enjoying the night they were having; after seeing a monster truck rally, they had driven up to the cliffs of Los Angeles (where they had saved Walter a year ago) to watch the sunset. Happy had prepared everything, including blankets to lie on, in the bed of her pick-up truck. 

“You don’t even know what I was going to say,” The shrink chuckled, tilting to repeatedly kiss his girlfriend’s head. She moved on her left side to rest on his shoulder and have a better look at him, as he folded his leg. Happy nodded. “Yeah, and I don’t want you to ruin our date.” 

Toby’s eyes glowed as he grinned from ear to ear. “So it’s a date,” he teased. He placed his right arm under Happy’s knees and lifted her, only to lay her on the blankets. The Harvard-trained doctor leaned above her, cautiously unfolding her legs before he started kissing her, slowly going down to her neck and collarbone. The first time Toby’s phone rang, the couple tried to ignore it. But when Happy’s rang, she pushed her boyfriend away, grunting. She bit her lip before picking up.

“Yes, Ralph?” Happy asked into the phone as she gave a sideways glance at Toby. Toby giggled, pulling his shirt back in place. 

“What are you and Uncle Toby doing?” asked Ralph’s voice. A puzzled expression flashed through the mechanic’s face and she frowned. 

“Well uh… we went out for a stroll…” 

Happy heard a compliant grunt through the phone. “You need to come here, there’s a problem.” 

Ralph didn’t let the mechanic reply before he hung up, causing Happy to get moving and search for her boots. Toby looked at her, not panicking yet. 

“What’s going on, Hap?” 

“There’s a problem at Paige’s apartment. We need to move.” After finding her jacket, she got up and jumped from the bed of the truck while Toby looked for his hat, lost between the blankets. 

“When you think about it, we haven’t had many successful dates.”

-x-

When Happy almost smashed the door of Paige’s apartment open, the horror grew even bigger when she saw Ralph, quietly sitting on the couch, playing with a new Xbox game Walter gave him the day before. Toby only arrived a few seconds later (there was no elevator, and Happy ran faster than him). 

“What’s going on? What’s the problem?” Happy asked, perplexed and huffing from her sprint up the stairs. The kid shrugged. 

“Nothing.”

Happy’s mouth fell open and she rolled her hand into a tight fist while Toby, who had seen that reaction, patted her shoulder, still breathing hard but forcing a grin.

“For real, Ralph? Where’s your mom?” Happy spit out through clenched teeth and deep breaths.

Her boyfriend whispered in her ear. “Easy, Happy.”

“She had to leave because she had a last-minute night class. She said I could stay alone but I don’t want to.” 

The mechanical genius sighed in relief. Toby could testify she had worried all along the ride to the apartment. A loud noise came from the TV, announcing the end of Ralph’s game. The kid lowered his eyes before allowing them meet Happy’s.

“I’m sorry, Happy. Are you mad at me?” 

The mechanic grinned, softened by the kid’s concern. She always knew his struggle to establish emotional connection, they all did. Of course she wasn’t mad at him, and of course she wouldn’t refuse to spend a night with him. She sat next to the boy. 

“I’ve got no reason to be kiddo. You did the right thing, calling us.”

Seeing Ralph’s genuine smile was another stage of relief for the two geniuses. Happy quickly removed her boots and settled on the couch.

“Have you eaten?” Toby asked the kid, who replied instantly. 

“I’m not hungry.” 

“Ahh, when you lie, you stop messing with the joystick’s buttons and you barely blink.” The boy giggled as the shrink and the mechanical genius smiled at him. Toby chuckled and shook his head. 

“I’ll order a pizza.” 

-x- 

When Paige came back home two hours and a half later, the first thing she noticed when she opened the door was Happy’s small feet hanging from the couch. She gaped at the scene; her friends lying on the couch, laughing hysterically with Ralph sitting on top them, bouncing over Happy’s stomach causing her to both grunt and chuckle. 

“Ralph, Ralph!” Happy managed to breathe out. 

Rather than help his distressed girlfriend, Toby just laughed. He placed his hat on the ten year-old kid’s head, still giggling. 

“Ralph, alright calm down! You’re starting to hurt.”

“Ralph, I will give you ten dollars if you tickle Aunt Happy to death.” 

“I hate you, Doc…” Ralph was dangerously approaching his hands of the mechanical genius’ stomach, fidgeting his fingers in a threatening way. “No... no, no… no, Ralph!” 

The three geniuses didn’t realize Paige’s presence right away. She stayed standing there by the door for a moment, grinning and sometimes giggling at her son, Aunt Happy and Uncle Toby.


End file.
